Breath of Fire II Translations
This page lists the translations of names and other terms used in Breath of Fire II. The left column is the original Japanese translation, the second is the Romaji pronunciation, the third column lists an accurate English Translation, the fourth column lists the English Capcom USA translation and the fifth column lists Ryusui's Retranslation. Main Characters Notable Characters Shamans Tenants Dragon Forms Mini-bosses Bosses Field Monsters Weapon list Swords Bows Knuckles Staves Rings Daggers Rapiers Whips Armor list Body armor Shields Helmets GBA Trade Equipment Accessories Magic list Learnable Skills Special Skills Aspara's Nature Skills Enemy Skills Unused/Dummy skills Items GBA Trade Items Unused items Locations Credits references The end credits in this game is really something! Rather than listing the game's staff, it gives a name to pretty much every character (main, minor and even NPCs) in the game. And in doing so, whoever wrote it pulled into a lot of Western references in the process, something which I find quite interesting (specially since the majority of Japanese players wouldn't know any of them!). So, here are the ones I've been able to figure out. There are still plenty missing, so if you feel like trying to help, go ahead!! Note the ending credits are the same for both English and Japanese version, and so "Ryu Bateson" is not JP-exclusive as most people seem to believe (in fact, only Tapeta/Jean's full-name is given in-game, all others are only found here). Chapter 1: (Characters from the Rangers HQ are named after musicians) Elder Allen Eddie Allen (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eddie_Allen) Powell Z Bud Powell (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bud_Powell) Bud I Same Silvia S Sylvia Syms (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sylvia_Syms) Chapter 2: (The three Colloseum guards are named after the members of the rock band “Van Halen”) Eddy Eddie Van Halen (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eddie_Van_Halen) Alex Alex Van Halen (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alex_Van_Halen) David David Lee Roth (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Lee_Roth) (The three Colloseum fans are named after sociologists) Harbert Herbert Spencer (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Herbert_Spencer) Jhon John Maynard Keynes (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Maynard_Keynes) Karl Karl Marx (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Karl_Marx) Guevara H Che Guevara (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Che_Guevara) Kumokun Kumo-kun, or "Lil' Spider" Chapter 3: (Soldiers from Wyndia named after a "Right Said Fred" single) Right Don't ---- "Don't Talk Just Kiss" is the second single by English trio Right Said Fred Said Talk Same Fred Kiss Same (The two Wildcats are named after people related to cuisine) Mitiba6 3 Rokusaburo Michiba (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rokusaburo_Michiba), a Japanese cuisine chef. The pun here is that "roku san" can be translated as "63" Ru San Jin Kitaoji Rosanjin (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kitaoji_Rosanjin), a restauranteur among other crafts (The Wildcat’s Bouncers are all a references to Capcom's Saturday Night Slam Masters) Kimala Kimala the Bouncer (Jumbo Flapjack in English) Gomes ---- "Missing IQ" Gomez (King Rasta Mon in English) Titan Titan the Great (Titanic Tim in English) Sheep Sheep the Royal (Alexander the Grater in English) Astoro misspelt of Astro (The Scorpion in English) (These witches are named after female singers) Aletha F Aretha Franklin (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aretha_Franklin) Roberta F Roberta Flack (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Roberta_Flack) Tina T Tina Turner (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tina_Turner) Sara V Sara Vaughan (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sara_Vaughan) Mariah C Mariah Carey (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mariah_Carey) Billy H Billie Holiday (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billie_Holliday) (These prisoners from Nimufu are male singers) Telence T Terence Trent D'Arby (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terence_Trent_D'Arby) Trent D Same Darby D Same Lenny C Lenny Kravitz (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lenny_Kravitz) Chapter 5: (Three of Highfort’s guards are named after German numbers) Eins O Eins is German for "one" Drei S Drei is German for "three" Zwei T Zwei is German for "two" (Three other guards share the name of a German author) Lothar Lothar-Günther Buchheim (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lothar-G%C ... r_Buchheim) Gunther Same Buchheim Same Chapter 7: (Rand’s mini-boss, the Eva Messenger, is named after Marquez, linking it with the Nicanor reference) G Marquez Gabriel García Márquez (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gabriel_Ga ... C3%A1rquez) Chapter 8: (Most of Wyndia’s guards are all named after known authors) Capota T Truman Capote (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Truman_Capote) Fitzgerald Scott Fitzgerald (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scott_Fitzgerald) Brautigan Richard Brautigan (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Richard_Brautigan) Heinlein R Robert Heinlein (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Heinlein) Clark A Arthur C. Clarke (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arthur_C._Clarke) Sontag S Susan Sontag (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Susan_Sontag) Leguin A Ursula (“Aasura” in kana) Le Guin (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ursula_K._Le_Guin) Patricia H Patricia Highsmith (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Patricia_Highsmith) Jhon B John Byrne (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Byrne) Thomas P Thomas Pynchon (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thomas_Pynchon) (All ressistance members are named after Disney characters) Mickey M Mickey Mouse (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mickey_Mouse) Donald D Donald Duck (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Donald_Duck) Goofy D Goofy (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Goofy) Max D Max Goof (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Max_Goof) Peat H Peg-leg Pete (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peg_Leg_Pete) Pooh X Winnie the Pooh (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Winnie_the_Pooh) Chip N Chip, from Chip N Dale (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chip_N_Dale) Gaston B main villain from Beauty and the Beast's (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gaston_%28 ... %29#Gaston) Clares P Clarice, from Chip N Dale Chapter 9: (Evarai’s believers are named after known explorers) Andree S Salomon August Andrée (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Salomon_August_Andr%C3%A9e) Jacob R Jacob Roggeveen (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jacob_Roggeveen) Philippe L Phillippe Renaut (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Philip_Fra ... is_Renault) Bertolommeo Bartolomeu Dias (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bartolomeu_Dias) Thomas M Thomas Mitchell (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thomas_Mitchell) Magellan F Ferdinand Magellan (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ferdinand_Magellan) Chapter 10: (The Dragons are named after musicians, mostly Jazz singers) J Walker Junior Walker (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Junior_Walker) W Harper Walt Harper (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Walt_Harper) Wild T Tony “Wild T” Springer (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wild_T) J Daniel Jeffrey Daniel (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jeffrey_Daniel) Gren R Glenn Miller (maybe?) (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glenn_Miller) Haig A Al Haig (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Al_Haig) Kathrine H Catherine Annette Hanshaw (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Annette_Hanshaw) (Dragnier's Wisemen are actually pretty silly: they all reference a button from the SNES controller) DragonA DragonA => A button Dragoba Dragoba => B button Dragon X Dragon X => X button DragonY DragonY => Y button Dragol Dragol => L button Drragon Drragon => R button Dragosta Dragosta => Start button Dragosel Dragosel => Select button Category:Breath of Fire Series Category:Translations